


What We Are

by Akade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ангст, милота, много флаффа, не проходите мимо
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akade/pseuds/Akade
Summary: Тони было пять, когда он впервые услышал о Стиве Роджерсе(Говард, Тони, Стив и как все начиналось)





	What We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/842916) by [Morwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen). 



> Этот фик принадлежит к одной серии вместе с When The Battle Is Over https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588375

Тони было пять лет, когда он впервые услышал о Стиве Роджерсе.

Он сидел под столом в кабинете отца и пытался разобрать старый транзисторный радиоприемник, найденный на чердаке, когда открылась дверья и в комнату вошел Говард Старк вместе с мамой Тони. Никто из них не заметил ребенка, который притаился под письменным столом с отверткой в руках и молча обратился в слух.

— Опять никакого успеха, — вздохнул отец и устало опустился в кресло.

Это первый раз за многие недели, когда Тони видится с ними. Но он уже привык, что его отец очень важный и занятой человек, как постоянно говорит мама, а Тони еще слишком мал, так что объяснения вроде этого ему не приносят удовольствия.

— Каждое лето я езжу туда, но ничего не нахожу, никаких следов… — продолжил он. — Я минимум трижды перекопал весь Северный Полюс, и давно должен был найти что-то настолько большое.

— Он мог развалиться на части, — предположила его мама. — Детали могло отнести течением через половину Северного моря. Уже ведь почти тридцать лет прошло.

Отец в ответ на это только покачал головой.

— Именно поэтому я должен был найти хоть что-нибудь, — ответил он. — Я имею в виду, я смог найти даже этот чертов куб, и обнаружить целый корабль не должно быть очень сложно, так ведь? Особенно, если его пилот…

Его голос оборвался, и он устало закрыл глаза.

— Я задолжал ему это, Мария, — прошептал он. — Стив был моим другом и замечательным человеком, так что я должен найти его и наконец-то вернуть домой. Даже если на это уйдет сотня лет…

***

На то, чтобы найти его, ушло не сто лет, а только семьдесят, и Говард к этому моменту был уже двадцать лет как мертв.

***

Тони впервые увидел Стива спустя несколько дней после его пробуждения, когда нанес визит Фьюри в главном центре ЩИТа, с целью обсудить с ним планы на Хеликарриер.

Стив был окружен целой армией врачей, которые проводили ему анализы крови и проверяли все жизненные функции, и Тони успел только бросить на него взгляд, пока проходил мимо. Даже если бы он не видел его лицо несчетное количество раз на старых фото, то все равно узнал бы его по характерному пробору на голове. Но даже несмотря на впечатляющее телосложение и выделяющиеся из-под слишком узкой футболки мускулы, это было совсем не тем, чего ожидал Тони. Стив выглядел потерянным среди всего этого стекла, металла и технической аппаратуры.

Его нашли, но он не вернулся домой.

 

Тони не знал, должен он ему сочувствовать или нет. После всех тех десятилетий, которые отец провел, пренебрегая своей семьей, ради того чтобы найти Стива, Тони ожидал, что будет испытывать хоть какие-то эмоции по отношению к нему, а не одно только разочарование.

Не было ничего.

Стив Роджерс был ему абсолютно безразличен.

***

Стив Роджерс больше не был ему так безразличен.

После первого совместного сражения случилось много всего. Вскоре у них появилась своя штаб-квартира, а их команда — их семья — увеличилась. Фьюри назначил Стива предводителем, и все радовались этому выбору, особенно Тони; он ненавидел брать на себя ответственность. А Стив будет хорошим предводителем, это не вызывало никаких сомнений. Он также станет Тони хорошим другом (со временем), и таким же хорошим любовником (намного позже, когда Тони будет уверен, что его жизнь не может стать еще более безумной)

И однажды, где-то между их первой ночью, и всеми последующими совместными ночами, Тони перестанет видеть в нем безликую тень, которую его отец годами искал по всему Северному полюсу, а рассмотрит в нем мужчину, которого ЩИТ освободил изо льда ради того, чтобы спасти душу Тони.

Его нашли, но теперь он не потерянный

И, конечно же, больше не непрошеный. 

***

— Стив, — позвал Тони однажды вечером, когда они вместе лежали в кровать. Он положил подбородок Стиву на грудь и посмотрел на него.

— Хмм? Что случилось?.. — сонно спросил тот, и Тони почувствовал тихую вибрацию его голоса.

— Если бы я вдруг разбился где-то на Северном полюсе, ты бы отправился меня искать? — тихо спросил Тони.

Стив открыл глаза и посмотрел на него.

— Конечно, — ответил он. — Я всегда буду искать тебя, Тони. С чего вдруг ты -?

— Почему?

Стивен непонимающе моргнул и приподнялся на плече, чтобы лучше разглядеть Тони.

— Что значит «почему»? — спросил он.

— У тебя есть обязательства, — ответил Тони. — Целая нация полагается на тебя, и ты не можешь оставить ее в беде только ради того, чтобы искать меня. Я не настолько важен, это же очевидно.

Стив пристально посмотрел на него. Сегодня была годовщина смерти Говарда Старка, и он по опыту знает, что у Тони всегда случаются приступы странного настроения. И от того ему еще сложнее найти нужные слова для ответа.

— Ты важен мне, — наконец заявил он. — И это единственное, что меня волнует. Я не могу выполнять эту работу без тебя, Тони. Я не хочу выполнять ее без тебя. И если это значит поручить ее кому-то еще, ради того, чтобы искать тебя, то так я и поступлю. Эта работа важна для меня, но жизнь без тебя не значит для меня ничего.

Тони долго смотрит на него, обдумывая услышанное. Любого другого оскорбило бы то, что Тони вообще нужно раздумывать над этим, но только не Стива. Стив знает его куда лучше.

— Окей, — говорит Тони затем.

Стив мягко проводит рукой по темным волосам Тони.

— Окей, — повторяет Стив и улыбается.

Никаких вопросов он больше не задает. Он знает Тони достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы знать, что никаких других слов больше не нужно.

Вскоре Стив засыпает, и Тони ложится щекой ему на грудь, прежде чем тоже закрыть глаза

 

Его отец мертв уже почти двадцать лет, и это первый раз, когда Тони рад, что тот не прекратил поиски Стива.


End file.
